


Project Planning and Development

by orphan_account



Series: Gift and Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Science, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki hadn't planned on working with anyone for his physic's class latest project. Alas, the professor had taken that choice out of his hands when he assigned partners. And lo and behold, his partner was Tony Stark. The pushiest, prettiest, most popular genius on campus. Who Loki just so happened to be crushing on, like the nerd he was.





	Project Planning and Development

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabesqueangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/gifts).

> For my giftee, arabesqueangel! She wanted a fic w avac!loki pining after Tony during a project so by god I hope I gave that to her
> 
> This work was for the frostiron discord exchange.

“...And Mx. Loki Laufeyskind and Mr. Tony Stark are our last pair,” the professor finished. “Now remember, pick a theory that you might be able to get excited about, and one that you can find material for easily. And make sure to meet with your partner outside of class!” They waved their hand and dismissed the students and Loki shot out of the classroom before anyone was the wiser.  _ Especially _ one Tony Stark, self-professed genius extraordinaire. 

Not to say he  _ wasn't _ but he  _ was _ the worst partner that Loki could ask for. He would do the project himself, yes. Leave the loudmouth to himself and drag the project on his own back—

“Loki!” The loudmouth yelled across the quad. “Hey, Loki!”

Damn and blast.  _ Damn _ and  _ blast. _

“Yes, Armor Man?”

"I just wanted to let you know that I can handle the entire project if you don't want to— physics is kinda, ya know, my thing so like. Yeah." Tony fidgeted and brushed his hand through his hair. "I know you're pretty quiet in this class for some reason so I figure it's the least I can do. Plus I won't fail then, you know?" He started to laugh but stopped at Loki's dry look. 

"I could offer the same to you, what with how much you interrupt class when others are trying to learn," Loki retorted. No reason to tell him that more often than not the corrections towards their professor had him snickering into his hand.

"Really? You? Liking a class offered here? Get real." Tony scoffed and brushed his hair back again. It seemed to be a nervous tick of his, something Loki wasn't used to seeing in him.

“Yes, it’s interesting to see how you Midgardians have taken the magicks of the realms and pushed them to what you need. Unlike in other classes where things are just blatantly wrong.”

“The way America is presented in history classes can be a bit nationalistic, yeah, but it’s something we have to deal with for the moment.” Tony shrugged. “That’s what the internet is for.”

“Indeed.” Loki scowled. “Now run along and play with your robots while the real scholars get to work.” He side-stepped Tony and started walking towards his next class.

“Hey, I just said I like— love— physics too!” Tony called after him. “Let's frickin’ do it as a pair for god’s sake!”

“Fat chance, Armor Man.” Loki left him behind and headed for the SHIELD outpost for his class. 

"I bet I can come up with a better research topic than you can."

Loki turned around on his heel and stalked back towards Tony. "Give me a week." He sniffed. "I have another research project due in three days and I still have a few finishing touches to do."

"Good thing this one isn't due for three more weeks then, isn't it?" Tony asked, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Exactly." Loki turned and stomped towards his next class. "Now leave me alone."

***

It wasn't to say that Loki  _ hated _ the Academy. It was just that he really truly disliked what had gotten him there, namely his exile. And sometimes that came out in feelings of hatred towards where he was forced to live. Like the student dorms.

God, the student dorms.

But despite all that, physics class was usually what got him through it all. Listening to the professor wax and wane nigh poetic about the laws of physics almost reminded him of the magic lectures he had attended once upon a time. Once upon a time, he had been a respected person with power.

Now he was naught but a student and oh, how it rankled.

This project was to be his saving grace though, and nothing would get in the way of him completing it, not even—

“So look, I was thinking maybe we could do a scientist that's not super well known? But still had a lot of impact on what we know of today.”

The sound of a stack of books slamming onto the table next to him accompanied the voice that was far from welcome.

“Really, Stark?” Loki said through gritted teeth. He had reserved this room special in the Timeless Archives because it let him get his best work done with little to no interruptions from fellow students.

“Really, Laufeyskind,” Tony near sneered back. “We’re doing this together or not at all.”

Loki glared but didn't stop Tony from sitting down. He felt like that would be like trying to move Mjolnir.

"Okay, did you decide on a topic yet? Because I have lots that we could try and decide on right now."

And that was that. Loki was stuck with Tony and his beautiful brown eyes and lustrous brown hair and tan skin and this wasn't how this was supposed to go, it wasn't. 

It wasn't. 

***

Loki wasn't the god of lies, but that didn't mean he didn't lie. He did. Very well in fact. It was one of his many talents. One of his other talents was lying to himself, something he was far too good at.

Loki had been lying to himself for months about the fact that he had a  _ crush _ on the illustrious genius of the campus, Tony Stark.

It was simply a fact by now, one he still didn't want to acknowledge, even as he sat across from Tony, watching him pour over books that were as big as his head. It was a sickeningly good look on him. Loki was more than distracted by the tip of Tony's tongue poking out the corner of his mouth in his concentration.

"So, the indications of the multiverse in String Theory sounds good to you, right?"

"Hm?" Loki hummed, still distracted. 

"Look, if you're not even going to try I can take back my expertise and work on this all on my own, you know." Tony looked down at the book beneath his hands and fiddled with the corner of a page.

"Yes, Stark, it sounds fine, quite entertaining."

"We only have two weeks to do this, you can't keep zoning out on me, Lokes." Tony said, picking at his nails, but continued on regardless. "Just tell me now if you like it or not."

Loki  _ did _ like the topic.  _ And _ the nickname. Far too much.

“I understand that Stark, that's why I'm agreeing to it. Contrary to what you might think I do want to pass this assignment."

"Then act like it."

Loki aimed his embarrassed glare at the books at his side instead of at the person who made him feel far too much  _ stuff _ to be healthy.

He already knew almost all there was to do with string theory already. After all, it was the closest to the truth of things and it was a fascinating subject. Being able to do this project would be a godsend to his GPA. After all, he didn't get the reputation of the class slacker for nothing. 

He was  _ bored _ . More bored than Tony, at least it seemed that way. Tony threw his all into everything he did, classwork included.

Loki was jealous, to an extent. Why didn't people see  _ his _ potential the way they did Tony's? They threw just as many pranks as the other and were both high in social hierarchies, albeit different ones. What was the difference?

"Okay, so we'll do individual research and meet back up in a couple of days here, same time, alright?" Tony asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Loki waved his hand and all the books flew back to their assigned positions. No need to make more work for the librarians after all.

Tony's eyes glinted with a considering look before he got up, turned on his heel, and walked away.

Loki let his head fall into his hands and groaned. That had been a disaster from start to finish. He had let himself get distracted by Tony and that couldn't happen again.

Too bad he knew it would happen anyway.

***

The next study session happened far too soon and took far too long to arrive, all at the same time.

"So, I took the initiative to start building us an outline for our presentation to make sure we assemble all the correct info in the right order. Sound good?"

Tony really was so impressive. Loki didn't know what to do with himself. 

"Yep, sounds good. I can— I can start working on typing up the information I have already?"

"Sure, I'll share it with you." A flick of his fingers and Tony sent the document to him, ready to be worked on. Loki managed to clear his head for a few scant moments and began typing, quickly amassing enough data to be the beginnings of a good presentation.

Over the top of his screen, he could see Tony giving him another look, one he didn't know how to interpret. 

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

"No, not right now," Tony replied. "Just. You really seem to enjoy physics."

"Of course I do, it's the only interesting thing offered on this campus."

"Can't you get into any of the advanced classes? Wouldn't those be more entertaining?"

Loki glanced up over his propped up tablet. Tony looked truly interested, like what Loki said mattered to him.

"Apparently I needed to prove myself to get into them, and due to some indiscreet actions on my part, I couldn't get in."

"'Indiscreet actions'?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Pranks at SHIELD headquarters." He busied himself with typing once more, dragging and dropping text boxes as he decided what would be best in certain places.

"I'm sorry." And it sounded like he meant it.

Loki looked up and was trapped by Tony's eyes. The emotion there— he didn't know how to handle it. He didn't know if he wanted to. It was something like pity and he  _ never _ , in all his years, had sought after pity and he wouldn't start now.

"It was my own fault, so don't go and pity me, mortal."

"But it wasn't your fault, SHIELD just has too strict of policies that don't let the students shine the best that they can. You were taken advantage of by the system."

"I  _ said _ , don't pity me," Loki snapped. 

"I'm  _ not _ , jeez. I'm just saying, they could have done better by you. I get the feeling a lot of people could have done better by you."

Now that was what Loki couldn't handle. Something so true from the lips of the one he wanted and it was in defense of him— he didn't know what to do.

"I—" he started. "I have to—"

"If you say you have to go, I'm taking over the project," Tony said, glaring over their respective screens. "We're working together or not at all. Plus I wanna see how that brain of yours works some more." He gestured at his tablet. "You've got some great stuff going on here with references included, and you didn't even bring out any notes so far."

Loki was— not on the verge of passing out but he desperately wanted a way to ensure he wasn't blushing. He knew it was likely futile, but one could only hope, couldn't they?

“I’m just doing my part,” he mumbled.

“Your part, my ass,” Tony replied. “You really are absolutely in love with physics aren't you?”

Loki could really feel his face heating up now. “One could say so.”

“Is there anything else you like to do?” he asked, turning away from Loki.

“I mean. Reading, some writing, drawing sometimes. Pranks. Nothing major like you.”

“Aw, pranks are major. We should have a competition one day, see who can frustrate the other more.” Tony actually looked excited at the prospect.

“That could be… fun,” Loki replied.

“Good! It’s a date!”

Loki was finished. Done for. God, Tony had no idea what he was doing to him.

***

The next time they met was no better.

Well, it was better. And worse. 

Better in that Tony sat closer, close enough to share one screen and he brought him a large tea from the campus coffee shop.

Worse in that Tony’s heat radiated off his body and hit Loki like repetitive waves, wearing him down immeasurably slowly. Worse in that he could hear every breath Tony took. Worse in that Tony was close and he couldn't touch.

But that didn't stop Tony. 

Within fifteen minutes of sitting down next to Loki, his hand was resting on his shoulder. Within thirty, he was leaning against Loki’s side as if he belonged there.

All the while, Loki was panicking on the inside, wondering what this all meant.

It was the most nerve-wracking day Loki had ever had on campus, and that was including the days it got attacked by ne’er-do-wells. 

“Is there anything else you think we need to work on before we turn this in?” Tony asked at the end of their meeting, raising his arms into a stretch. Loki was careful not to look at the bottom of his shirt for the sure to be there batch of skin that would be revealed.

“No, I think we’re good to present with this,” he replied, aching for Tony’s warmth once again.

“Anything else you wanna talk about before we go?” Tony asked, with something in his eyes that Loki didn't know how to interpret.

He paused before answering. “No. Thank you for indulging me in this. It means a lot to be able to work on something I enjoy so much.”

“Okay,” Tony said, picking up his stuff, but slowly like he was making up an excuse on the go in order not to leave.

At least, that’s what Loki hoped it meant. Likely it didn't.

“I guess I’ll see you in class?” He asked, stuffing the last of his papers into his bag, while Loki remained sitting. 

“Yep,” Loki replied, pressing his lips together. He wouldn't let any other words slip out, no matter what he really wanted.

“Bye, Loki,” Tony said and walked away.

Loki didn't see him until the day of their presentation.

***

The presentation was a success. With two geniuses who love the sound of their own voices, how could it not be? They went after two other groups, taking up the last fifteen minutes of class talking about their topic, which almost everyone looked interested in. 

But it was a turning point for Loki. He watched as Tony practically glowed in front of a receptive audience and he knew. He knew he couldn't come to physics class anymore. He couldn't face Tony in all his glory every day after this.

It broke his heart, having to give up something he so enjoyed but there was just… There weren't any other options left for him. Everything in his body would just be focused on Tony anyway, not his class. He didn’t want to go though. He wanted both physics and Tony. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so. 

He vowed to himself that this week would be the last week that he went to physics class, so as to not look suspicious to Tony. And then— then he would stop.

***

It took three weeks for Tony to find him. 

Granted, Loki hadn't been trying to hide from him, given that he hadn’t thought he would come looking for him, but wasn’t that just how the world worked? Loki didn't want to be found by anyone else, but the one person he hadn’t thought would come looking for him did and now he was caught.

He had been gathering more books on physics from the Timeless Archives when Tony had happened upon him. Thought from the purpose in his gait and fire in his eyes it wasn't a “happening” at all. Loki shrank back against the shelves behind him.

This was exactly what he had been avoiding.

“Why have you been missing physics?” Tony demanded, encroaching on his personal space, forcing Loki back into the shelves even more. He could feel the shelves pressing into his back like they were demanding answers as well.

Loki forced himself to brush past Tony, shoulders touching in the process. “I’m the campus slacker, remember?”

“Not with physics. Tell me why.”

“Because I'm the god of chaos and that's my prerogative.”

“Loki. Please.” Tony sounded desperate, an edge of hysteria bleeding into his tone.

Loki closed his eyes and set his books heavily on his table. “Because I couldn't bear to be around you anymore and not— not be with you, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Yes.”

Loki’s eyes snapped open and he spun around. “No,” he breathed. “You— you couldn't.”

“Is it so hard to believe?” Tony asked, moving closer.

“Yes!” Loki snapped. “It is hard to believe, given that you hardly gave me a glance before our project together.”

“Is it so bad that our project is what made me notice you in a good light?” he retorted, poking his finger into Loki’s chest. “Before that, yeah, I thought of you like everyone else did, but that’s changed now! And— and I want to get to know the real you, not the one that everyone else sees.”

“No, you don't,” Loki scoffed, pushing at Tony’s shoulders to get him away from him. “No one does, it’s why I’m always alone.”

“Can’t I want to stop that from happening anymore?” Tony asked, drawing closer again. “Can’t I want better for you?”

“We barely know each other,” he whispered, caught by the other’s stare. “How can you want that?”

“Because— because I think I like you. Like-like you.”

“Why would you do this to me?” Loki begged. “You don’t, you can’t, it’s—”

“Can I kiss you?”

"Please," Loki gasped, desperate to feel this even if it wasn't real, even if it was some sort of joke that the cosmos had decided to play on him.

Tony crashed their mouths together, teeth clacking painfully before the kiss almost gentled, almost broke. Tony's lips were softer than Loki had dared to imagine. The rasp of his stubble was harsh in comparison but Loki wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Tony," he whispered when their lips barely parted, letting them gasp into each other's mouths. " _ Tony _ ."

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," Tony whispered back.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked, holding Tony tighter in his arms. "I need you to be sure."

"Never been more sure," he assured. "You're what I want."

"Please kiss me again," Loki asked, hands moving to cup Tony's face.

"Of course."

It was chaste this time, a peck compared to what it had been before. Their lips slid against each other and it was like a new brand of magic was coursing through Loki's veins.

This was what he wanted. This was where he belonged. And to hell with anyone who tried to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed guys!


End file.
